


You Say You Don't Know

by ElectricTVLand



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Seth cameo but I don't think it's enough to tag him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricTVLand/pseuds/ElectricTVLand
Summary: There was no need for sentimentality in war. But then there was that idiot Forde, testing Kyle again and again and again...





	You Say You Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I'm not dead. Alt. title for this was "Kyle Can't Hold All These Feels"
> 
> I actually wrote the first half of this a long time ago, so somewhere like in the middle there's probably a writing style change I'm not aware of. I just had a flash of inspiration to finish this last night and as per usual I don't know how to proof read.
> 
> This is Eirika's route, but that's a minor detail.

  
Kyle was sure he had become numb to it by now. At first he had always expressed alarm at Forde's injuries in battle, but he couldn't freak out _every_ time. Every scrape, every bruise, every burn from magic... Kyle started to block it out. It was for the better. He had to focus on aiding the young princess Eirika, just as Ephraim had ordered...

 

Even when the Prince had rejoined them, there wasn't much time for celebration or relaxation. While the green cavalier had been prepared for the worst since the moment he knew Castle Renais had been invaded, it was only getting more and more difficult with every passing moment.

 

No, there was no need for sentimentality in war. But Kyle was only human. And there was that idiot Forde...

  
Too many distractions. Right now, he needed to focus on defending the throne room in Castle Rausten. The only way Forde would be important was if he was standing alongside Kyle, keeping the hallway closed to the intruders - and he was.

 

He wasn't sure if it was a surprise to himself or not, but he knew it was to everyone else regardless - A few seconds of head on combat, the red cavalier raising his sword against an enemy paladin. How stupid, Kyle thought. His sword won't reach as far as that lance. But no matter, Forde would dodge, he always managed to scrape by through some miracle -

 

The green haired man hadn't even consciously noticed it. He didn't know what had happened until he had already pulled free from the saddle, a yell tearing from his throat. Not that Forde was in any better of a position. The blond had managed to avoid serious injury, but was splayed out on the stone floor, face up and steel sword several feet away.

 

_"Forde!"_ Kyle was at the red cavalier's side, pulling him up into his arms and only a weak wheeze came from Forde as a response. He must have had the wind knocked out of him. "Forde, it'll be okay, I - " Kyle stopped himself as Forde's expression grew panicked, staring past his best friend. The green cavalier didn't bother turning, and the red cavalier didn't bother waiting. He roughly shoved Kyle to the side, both falling to the floor unharmed and within seconds both had managed to get back to their horses. A swing and a narrow miss from a knight, Kyle noted - a stinging guilt already rising in his stomach at his own carelessness.

 

Without another word, they carried on for the rest of the battle, driving back opponent after opponent in silence.

 

* * *

 

"Kyle." He was lost in thought again, almost so much that Kyle didn't notice Seth addressing him. With a quick jump he was standing up properly, giving the General his full attention.

"Yes, sir?"

"At ease," Seth waved a hand, definitely wearing the on duty face. Kyle didn't relax in the slightest, but shifted his stance to at least pretend he might be. "I wanted to ask if you were doing alright."

"If I'm doing alright?" Kyle repeats incredulously, Seth's words hitting him like a punch. "Of course I am." It's time to keep things short. The less words, the less chance to mess them up.

"I caught a glimpse of a stunt you pulled in the halls of Rausten." There's definitely real concern laced into Seth's voice. But duty comes first. "It's unlike you, to put things simply."

"I... I know, Sir." The green knight swallows his uncertainty, but it still slips out. "I don't know what came over me. I won't do it again."

"That's good. That's all I wanted to know." Seth allows himself to smile, and gives Kyle a firm pat on the shoulder. "Don't overexert yourself. We need you." Kyle is almost shocked again, looking up at Seth with near confusion in his eyes - but nods in affirmation.

"Thank you, Sir." With this talk done, Kyle tried to relax. Still impossible. There was one other issue that needed to be tackled, notably that dolt Forde.

* * *

  
Rausten allows them to stay in some temporary rooms in the soldier's quarters of the castle. It's been a long time since Kyle has slept in an honest to god bed, let alone a bunk. And he's rooming with Forde. And Forde wanted the top bunk pretty badly. Kyle lets him have this one, it's fairly petty. Now the green knight is staring up at the slats holding up the mattress above him, hands folded together over his stomach.

They've gotten comfortable, but that same oppressive silence pushes down on them, the one from after Kyle did that life threatening stunt.

Forde has apparently gotten sick of it, his head poking out from the top bunk, ponytail flopping over the side of his head.

"Hey, Kyle?"

"Yes?" Kyle shifts, leaning out as well to look his friend in the eye. It almost hurts, somehow sustaining eye contact is physically taxing. But Kyle persists nonetheless. Forde doesn't answer right away, licking his lips to excuse himself from talking for a second longer.

"I'm touched you're worried about me." He starts. It's quite polished compared to his usual fare, he's been thinking this one over a lot. "But don't do something that stupid again, okay?" Forde retracts the moment he's done speaking, the bed above complaining as the blond threw himself back down on it.

"I already got scolded by General Seth." Kyle rolls his eyes. "Forde, get back here." There's a long pause, and finally Forde moves and climbs down to the floor. He's still wearing his armor.

"Aw, man." Forde laughs weakly, Kyle's face already expresses the thought he has before it fully formed. "You gonna tell General Seth so I get scolded too?"

"Idiot." Kyle hisses, rising up and nearly clocking his head on the bunk. Next time, he's going to make sure to get the top one, he's too tall for this. "How on _Earth_ could you possibly sleep like this?" His body moves without thought, and he's crossed the distance between them, already undoing the straps of the red knight's armor.

"Dunno." Forde answers honestly. "I just do."

"These beds are wasted on you." Kyle grumbles, and the blond laughs, compliant with Kyle's hands.

"I could always nap in the saddle."

_"Don't."_

Forde's laughing again, and once Kyle has pulled off his breastplate and single shoulder plate he takes a step back, working on undoing his gauntlets himself. For some reason, Kyle has to stop what he's doing, just letting his gaze linger on the other knight.

It hits him hard in the chest again, that Forde is here, they're _alive,_ and laughing about something stupid. Something like this was mere moments away from being destroyed. This conversation might never have happened. This thought is poisonous, Kyle feels himself growing weak, all the things he'd been trying to shove away pushing back with such force he's not sure if he can even survive it.

"Kyle?" Forde's voice is soft, but it's enough to break the green haired man out of his trance. Kyle grows tense, the other knight drawing close. "Hey, you doing okay?" his hand has tentatively reached out, hovering over Kyle's arm. They aren't touching, but Kyle still feels the palm print that isn't there.

"I... don't know." Kyle can't bring himself to lie anymore. He's too tired for this farce. Forde simply nods, locking eyes with Kyle, and there's something in his eyes that Kyle can't ignore. He _knows_ something. A faint smile tugged at his lips. The complete moron, he _knew_ something!

"First you're stripping me, now you're giving me these sultry looks." Forde teases, and Kyle's face flares red in record time.

"Forde, you know that's not what I'm doing!" Kyle can barely restrain himself from shouting, backing up until his heel hits the frame of the bed. "Go to sleep. I don't want you dozing off in battle again." He turns, but gets caught, Forde catching his arm and spinning him around so they're facing again.

"Kyle." Forde's giving him the dead serious look, his hands on the green cavalier's shoulders to keep him from escaping. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"You, apologizing to me?" Kyle snarks back, but his pulse has began to speed up. He starts to wonder if he's sick, he feels so lightheaded and and weak. Forde must know this, the blond moving closer until their chests are almost touching. Kyle's all too aware of the other man's hands on his arms, and when one of them breaks away, Forde's fingers brush over his cheek until his palm is resting against Kyle's face.

"Hey," Forde practically purrs, guiding Kyle a little closer. Kyle's heart is racing so hard he feels every beat, unable to look Forde in the eye anymore. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

Kyle starts to blurt it out without thinking, while he's keeping this streak up.

"I lo-- "

He never finishes that sentence, Forde's crashed into him and they're _kissing._ Suddenly everything's so clear, but now's not the time to wander anymore. Kyle wraps his arms around the other knight, clawing at Forde's back like he's the only thing that'll keep him from drowning, he can't breathe right now as Forde deepens the kiss but who even cares. Forde pushes further, Kyle parting his lips to let him take over, the blond moaning into his mouth and -

They've toppled over on bed, the kiss breaking and Forde yelping in shock. Kyle hisses in pain when the blond lands on top of him, and when Forde starts laughing again the green haired man just scowls.

"Okay, okay." Forde's out of breath, moving to get more comfortable and touching his forehead to Kyle's. "Sleep now, more of this later?"

"... Yeah," Kyle's voice is kind of hoarse. "Sleep is good." Forde just nods in reply, his hand finding the other knight's and he threads his fingers into Kyle's. This small action, more than anything else, turns Kyle a shade closer to Forde's armor.

Forde's curled up against him like a cat, and Kyle's unfortunately stuck like this for the rest of the night. But there were worse things in life, he supposed. And it was all the more reason to fight harder for nights like this to keep happening.


End file.
